wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Wem trat Wulff als BP auf die Füße ?
Seite erstellt von 178.27.213.17 23:56, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Münchner Allgemeines Es sollte zu denken geben, daß zwei Präsidenten vorzeitig gegangen sind, die sich in einer Sache einig waren : "Schon sein Vorgänger hatte das Ungeheuer beim Namen genannt. Am Mittwoch schloss sich Bundespräsident Christian Wulff der Banker-Kritik von Horst Köhler an und holte zum Schlag gegen das "Monster" aus. Vor Wirtschaftsnobelpreisträgern in Lindau rügte Wulff das Vorgehen der europäischen Währungshüter in der Eurokrise in ungewöhnlich scharfer Form. (...) Schon länger ist dem Bundespräsidenten das Verhalten der Finanzmarktakteure ein Dorn im Auge. Wulff erinnerte daran, dass er bereits auf dem diesjährigen Deutschen Bankentag Ende März den Finanzsektor gewarnt habe – ohne Folgen: "Wir sehen tatsächlich weiter eine Entwicklung, die an ein Dominospiel erinnert: Erst haben Banken andere Banken gerettet, und dann haben Staaten Banken gerettet, dann rettet eine Staatengemeinschaft einzelne Staaten. Wer rettet aber am Ende die Retter?", fragte der Bundespräsident. Die Kanzlerin hatte den Schuldenankauf der EZB offiziell gebilligt. Von Merkel, die in der Eurokrise auch in den eigenen Reihen unter Druck steht und politisch gerne immer mehrere Bälle in der Luft hält, ist allerdings bekannt, dass auch sie das derzeitige Agieren der obersten Zentralbanker für unzulänglich hält. Und Wulff legt stets Wert darauf, dass seine Vorstöße mit der Kanzlerin abgestimmt sind. " Epochtimes Aber waren die "Vorstöße" tatsächlich mit der Kanzlerin abgestimmt ? Oder kochte Wulff sein eigenes Süppchen ? Wulff wurde schon in seiner Zeit als Ministerpräsident nachgesagt, daß seine "Treue" gegenüber der Kanzlerin ein reines Lippenbekenntnis sei. "Persönlich hatten viele übel genommen, dass Wulff noch als Ministerpräsident nicht offen, aber in Hintergrundgesprächen wenig Loyalität gegenüber Merkel und ihren Ministern gezeigt hatte. Der politische Grund wog ebenso schwer: Wulff war Mitglied im Andenpakt, der legendären Karriere-Seilschaft, die am letzten Gipfel scheiterte." Welt Im Juli 2011 erschien der erste kritische Bericht über BP Wulff in der "Bild am Sonntag" und der "Focus" blies schnell in dasselbe Horn : "Bundespräsident Christian Wulff sorgt mit seinem ZDF-Sommerinterview vor einer Woche auf Norderney für Schlagzeilen. Obwohl bei den Zuschauern der Eindruck entstehen konnte, dass das Staatsoberhaupt auf der beliebten Nordseeinsel Urlaub macht, war das nicht der Fall. Stattdessen flog Wulff eigens für das Gespräch per Helikopter von Berlin auf die Insel und danach zurück. Einen entsprechenden Bericht der „Bild am Sonntag“ bestätigten ZDF und Bundespräsidialamt am Sonntag." Focus Wulff hatte in dem Interview kritische Töne zur Europapolitik verlauten lassen. Dies ging aber unter in der "Helikopter-Affaire" : Focus vom 10.07.2011: Wulff sagte mit Blick auf die Griechenlandkrise, es könne nicht akzeptiert werden, dass die, die viel Geld verdient haben, nicht angemessen an der Problembewältigung beteiligt würden. Er forderte, „den Primat der Politik zurückzuerobern“. Wulff sagte, er wünsche sich, „dass die Politik den Rahmen setzt, in dem sich Dinge abspielen, und nicht Zügellosigkeiten und Grenzverletzungen in diesem Umfang zulässt wie zuletzt geschehen“. Zur Macht der Märkte sagte er: „Wir brauchen eine Restrukturierung der Bankenlandschaft, wir brauchen eine andere Struktur der Ratingagenturen und wir brauchen natürlich auch mehr Mechanismen, zu sanktionieren.“Wulff greift Ratingagenturen an Wulffs Rede in Lindau am 24. August 2011 wurde von der Presse meist auf bagatellisiert. Nur wenige Medien nahmen sie zur Kenntnis. "Wulff nutzt seine Lindauer Rede für eine Generalabrechnung mit dem Irrungen und Wirrungen in der Finanz-, Schulden- und Euro-Krise," schreibt die FAZ In der Tat dürfte Wulffs Rede in Lindau in den Ohren der Finanzwelt nicht gerade wohlgeklungen haben. Und Sätze wie "Politik mit ungedeckten Wechseln auf die Zukunft ist an ihr Ende gekommen. Was vermeintlich immer gut ging – nämlich neue Schulden zu machen -, geht eben nicht ewig gut. Es muss ein Ende haben, sich an der jungen Generation zu versündigen," dürften auch bei der Kanzlerin nicht gut angekommen sein. Die SZ schreibt über die Rede : "Wulff hält es für falsch, dass die EZB seit Monaten Anleihen der EU-Krisenländer aufkauft, er sieht darin einen Verstoß gegen europäisches Recht und die Unabhängigkeit der Notenbank, und genau das wollte er laut und unmissverständlich sagen. Es war im Übrigen nicht das erste Mal - darauf weist ein Sprecher des Präsidenten am Donnerstag hin -, dass das Staatsoberhaupt seine Sorgen in dieser Frage öffentlich zum Ausdruck gebracht hat. Schon bei einem Besuch des italienischen Präsidenten Giorgio Napolitano Ende Februar in Berlin hatte Wulff derartige Anleihenkäufe der EZB kritisiert. Allerdings, und das war dem Präsidenten seinerzeit durchaus aufgefallen, hatte das kaum jemand zur Kenntnis genommen. Umso mehr war er bei seinem jetzigen Auftritt darauf erpicht, seine Botschaft unters Volk zu bringen. Dabei wird aus dem Bundespräsidialamt auch der These widersprochen, hinter Wulffs Rede stehe eine Strategie oder gar der Versuch, Kanzlerin Angela Merkel offen in die Parade zu fahren. Als etwas anderes aber, so heißt es in Schloss Bellevue, dürfe Merkel Wulffs Worte durchaus verstehen: als Mahnung nämlich, dass der Bundespräsident bei allem, was künftig im Zuge der weiteren Beschlüsse zur Euro-Rettung über seinen Schreibtisch gehe, sehr genau auf mögliche Gesetzesverstöße achten werde." Im Grunde genommen konnte man die Äußerung aus dem Bundespräsidialamt als offene Kampfansage werten, "als Mahnung nämlich, dass der Bundespräsident bei allem, was künftig im Zuge der weiteren Beschlüsse zur Euro-Rettung über seinen Schreibtisch gehe, sehr genau auf mögliche Gesetzesverstöße achten werde." Christian Wulff wollte sich offensichtlich mehr zur Europapolitik äußern und fand einen Verbündeten im italienischen Staatspräsidenten Giorgio Napolitano. Wie gefährlich Staatspräsident Giorgio Napolitano und sein Ministerpräsident Mario Monti unserer Kanzlerin werden könnten, beleuchtet ein Artikel der Zeit. Frau Merkel dürfte in einer engen Zusammenarbeit des deutschen BP mit dem italienischen BP wenig Erfreuliches gesehen haben. Wulff und Giorgio Napolitano Juli 2011 : "Bundespräsident Christian Wulff hat Italien am 7. und 8. Juli 2011 einen zweitägigen Besuch abgestattet. Am Freitag reiste der Bundespräsident zusammen mit dem italienischen Staatspräsidenten Giorgio Napolitano in das deutsch-italienische Begegnungszentrum "Villa Vigoni" in Loveno am Comer See. Dort diskutierten die beiden Staatsoberhäupter mit Jugendlichen aus beiden Ländern über die Zukunft Europas." Homepage BP "Es war eine Veranstaltung, eine schnörkellose Diskussion, die getragen war von schonungsloser Offenheit – auch und vor allem auf Seiten der beiden Präsidenten, die streckenweise kein Blatt vor den Mund nahmen, Mängel im europäischen Einigungsprozess offen darstellten und die handelnden Politiker – nicht nur der beiden Staaten Italien und Deutschland – zu mehr “Mut zu Europa“ mahnten. (...) Der Bundespräsident verwandte sich zugleich mit Nachdruck dafür, die Finanzwirtschaft “mit ihren exorbitanten Gewinnen“ zur Lösung der Schuldenkrise verstärkt in die Pflicht zu nehmen." european-circle In einem Zeitungsinterview sagte Wulff in Italien : "Immer mehr Bürgerinnen und Bürger, nicht nur in Deutschland, haben jedoch das Gefühl, dass es nicht fair, nicht gerecht zugeht und dass Lasten einseitig verteilt werden. (...) Dazu kommen Trittbrettfahrer in der Finanzwelt, die davon ausgegangen sind und noch jetzt darauf setzen, dass sie von der Politik und damit von den Steuerzahlern aufgefangen werden. Menschen reagieren empfindlich, wenn Fairnessprinzipien verletzt werden." Homepage BP November 2011 : "Nicht erst seit Wochen war zu spüren, dass sich der Erz-Europäer Napolitano, der früher einmal Europaabgeordneter gewesen war, daranmachte, ins politische Geschehen einzugreifen." Welt Februar 2012 : Staatsbesuch von BP Wulff beim italienischen Staatspräsidenten Giorgio Napolitano. "Die Italiener erwarten uns“, sagt Wulff. Fast die ganze Welt schaue derzeit auf Deutschland, wie es durch die Krise gekommen sei, wie es Europa führe. Er sieht sich als Teil dieser Führung. Auf Augenhöhe mit Kanzlerin Angela Merkel im Inland, auf gleicher Höhe mit Staatsmännern wie dem italienischen Kollegen Giorgio Napolitano. (...) Fast scheint es, als wolle der Bundespräsident ein Gegengewicht zum deutsch-französischen Pakt von Angela Merkel und Nicolas Sarkozy setzen. Außenpolitik mache fast 80 Prozent seiner Arbeit aus, hat er gesagt. Und gerade jetzt bietet sie sich an als Ort unverdächtigen Wirkens des Bundespräsidenten. (...) „Ich bin nicht überzeugt davon, Rettungsschirme Mal um Mal zu vergrößern und Finanzmittel und Garantien schier unbegrenzt bereitzustellen, bis auch starke Staaten an ihre finanziellen Grenzen stoßen“, sagt Wulff vor den Studenten." FR "Wulff betonte, Politik könne nur erfolgreich sein, wenn sie nicht monokausal nur Einnahmen erhöhe und Ausgaben kürze. Notwendig sei ein ganzer Strauß von Maßnahmen. Auch Napolitano unterstrich, in der Euro-Krise dürfe die Konzentration nicht allein auf Sparmaßnahmen liegen. Wulff mahnte zugleich eine starke Rolle der Gewerkschaften an. Den Mittelpunkt des zweiten Tages bildet eine Rede Wulffs zur Wirtschaftspolitik an der Universität Bocconi." aus.html Abendblatt "Über eine Stunde sprechen die beiden miteinander, es hätten auch noch zwei weitere Stunden sein können, sagt Napolitano anschließend vor der Presse. So sehr habe sich Wulff für die Veränderungen in Italien interessiert, und so freundschaftlich verbunden sei man miteinander. (...) Allerdings sind sich der deutsche und der italienische Präsident auch einig, dass bei allem Krisenbewältigen nicht nur gespart, sondern auch investiert werden müsse. Und dass es sozial gerecht zugehen müsse." FR Wulff und Köhler, beides Opfer ihrer Kritik an der Finanzpolitik? Warum ließ sich Wulff demontieren, ohne auch nur einmal auf die vielleicht wirklichen Gründe hinzuweisen? Angenommen, die Gründe für den Sinneswandel bei den Medien ( auf Hinweis ev. von ganz oben) lägen in seiner Kritik an dem Euro Rettungsschirm, hätte die Kanzlerin ihn nicht zurückpfeiffen können ( Bettina Wulffs Vorgeschichte)? Ev.hat Merkel ihm verdeutlicht, dass er seinen Ehrensold verlieren würde, wenn er sich seinem Schicksal nicht aus Gründen der merkelschen Staatsraison stillschweigend ergeben würde? Jetsetter 12:49, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Muss man ev. nochmals untersuchen, aus welchen Gründen Köhler tatsächlic'h zurückgetreten ist? Köhler hatte kurz vor seiner Demission in der Tat auch in der "ZEIT" Fesseln für Finanzjongleure gefordert. "Anarchische Finanzmärkte, überschuldete öffentliche Haushalte und der Schlendrian und das Durcheinander der nationalen Wirtschafts- und Finanzpolitiken müssen in Ordnung gebracht werden", forderte Köhler daher als Konsequenz aus den Turbulenzen.ZEIT Gauweiler wird in dem Interview hierzu schon recht deutlich. Jetsetter 13:14, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC). Über Gauweilers Anfrage an die Bundesregierung berichtete auch die Bildund Spiegel sehr ausführlich. Dreh- und Angelpunkt ist für Gauweiler das Tempo, mit dem der Euro-Rettungsschirm von bis zu 147,6 Milliarden Euro durch Bundestag und Bundesrat gebracht wurde. Das geschah an einem einzigen Tag, dem 21. Mai. Am selben Tag landete Köhler - am Ende seiner Afghanistan-Reise - erst spät in der Nacht in Berlin. Bereits am nächsten Tag, einem Samstag, unterzeichnete Köhler das Gesetz. Um 16 Uhr meldete dpa Vollzug. So schnell sei noch nie ein so wichtiges Vorhaben durchgebracht worden. "Von einer ernsthaften Prüfung kann doch keine Rede sein", sagt Gauweiler. Die Presseabteilung des Bundespräsidialamtes verschickte zuvor am Freitag, angeblich versehentlich, eine fertig gestellte Pressemitteilung, wonach das Gesetz schon ausgefertigt wäre. Obwohl Köhler zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch auf dem Rückweg gewesen ist. Der Druck kam wohl von Angela Merkel persönlich, die Sarkozy, Trichet und Strauss-Kahn versichert hatte, dass das Gesetz bis zur Eröffnung der Märkte am Montag früh in Asien in Kraft treten solle. Horst Köhler war in seiner Zeit von 1990 bis 1993 als Staatssekretär im Bundesfinanz-Ministerium verantwortlich für finanzielle und monetäre Beziehungen und damit der maßgebliche deutsche Unterhändler bei den Verhandlungen zum Vertrag von Maastricht. Mit diesem Vertrags-Werk wurden die Grundlagen der europäischen Währungsgemeinschaft geschaffen, und damit war Köhler maßgeblich an der Definition der Stabilitäts-Kriterien für den Euro beteiligt. Köhler musste mit seiner Unterschrift zum Euro-Schutzgesetz praktisch seinen selbst verhandelten Stabilitäts-Vertrag von Maastricht zu Grabe tragen. Eine Antwort auf Gauweilers Anfrage steht bis heute aus.....politonline.ch Jetsetter 22:02, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Auch Von der Leyen eckte mit ihrer Vorstellung, die Retter-Staaten sollten sich ihre Kredite an notleidende Euroländer künftig durch deren Goldreserven oder Staatsbeteiligungen absichern lassen, gewaltig an und hatte damit wohl keine Chance, Nachfolgerin Köhlers zu werden FAZ So gesehen scheint Gauck geradezu ein Wunschkandidat zu sein. Man muss sich wirklich fragen, in welcher Weise die vierte Macht im Staate agiert. akte-gauck-der-axel-springerverlag-als-protege Jetsetter 13:42, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Die NZZ Zürich berichtete am 21.10.2011 Quelleüber die Vorstellungen Hans Olaf Henkels, sich auch unbedingt alternative Gedanken zur Euro Rettung zu machen, die aber allesamt von der "classe politique" gar nicht erst zugelassen werden. Einer Parteigründung sage er aber ab. Aus dem Bericht wird erkennbar, dass die "classe politique" wohl gerade diese Parteigründung befürchtet. Ein Leserbriefschreiber bezieht sich auf die Maischberger Sendung vom 18.10.2011, wonach wohl 37 % der Deutschen eine Anti Euro Partei wählen würden, damit wäre diese Partei auf Anhieb die stärkste politische Kraft. Eurokalypse-now, Maischberger Galt es, dieser Gefahr mit allen Mitteln entgegen zu wirken? Wulffs Haltung war schließlich nicht geeignet, Ruhe an dieser Front einkehren zu lassen, ganz im Gegenteil Jetsetter 15:16, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Mit dem Schuldenmachen "muss Schluss sein. Es braucht eine Kehrtwende zu nachhaltigem Haushalten und Wirtschaften", so Wulff im Deutschlandradio Kultur noch am 29.10.2011 .dradio Jetsetter 19:58, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wulffs Aussagen stehen nicht im luftleeren Raum: Bei ihrer Bilanzvorlage am 13.03.2012 meldete die Deutsche Bundesbank einen scharfen Gewinnrückgang von 70 %. Die Bundesbank hat krisenbedingt zusätzliche Wagnisrückstellungen von 4,1 Milliarden Euro vorgenommen. Als Grund wird die Vorsorge vor den Risiken der Krisenmaßnahmen der Europäischen Zentralbank (EZB) genannt. Hierzu Jens Weidmann: "Unstrittig ist, dass die Notenbanken des Eurosystems beachtliche Risiken auf sich genommen haben“ Auch wenn noch kein Verlust entstanden sei: Die EZB brauche dringend ein Konzept für den Ausstieg aus ihrer Krisenpolitik. „Wenn man irgendwo reingeht, muss man wissen, wie man irgendwo rausgeht.“ .Bundesbank-in-der-Euro-Krisenklemme Der ehemalige Bundesbank Chef Schlesinger sah in der aggressiven Geldpolitik ebenso ganz erhebliche Gefahren: "Einen Geldüberhang hat man in der Geschichte durch zweierlei wegbekommen: Entweder durch eine Währungsreform, so wie das in Deutschland 1948 der Fall war. Damals wurde die Geldmenge gezehntelt. Oder durch Preiskontrollen und Zwangsbewirtschaftung. Diesen Weg ist Großbritannien nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg lange Zeit gegangen. Damals hat man über zehn Jahre mit erhöhter Inflation gelebt, bis das viele Geld schließlich von der Wirtschaft absorbiert war. Wenn die EZB also sagt, sie komme da schnell wieder raus, gibt sie ein Versprechen ab, das erst einmal näher begründet werden müsste." EZB-Geldflut-erinnert-an-die-Kriegsfinanzierung Wulff scheint mir zu den Finanzfragen im Zusammenhang mit der Eurokrise im Grunde genommen nur die Positionen eingenommen zu haben, die man auch in ähnlicher Weise in den Monatsberichten der Deutschen Bundesbank nachlesen kann. Seine sorgenvolle Haltung war zudem nie isoliert, es gibt eine ganze Menge Mahner; seine Aussage mag zwar den Banken und auch der Kanzlerin nicht gefallen haben, ich habe aber leichte Schwierigkeiten damit, mir vorzustellen, dass Wulff überzeugt gewesen sein dürfte, von dem was er sagte. Für mich erklären sich hierduch keinesfalls die heftigen Attacken der BILD. Jetsetter 21:40, 15. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hier noch die Tagesschau vom 24.8.2011 : "Deutscher Bundespräsident Christian Wulff kritisiert EZB - Wulff gegen Ankauf von Staatsanleihen." Tagesschau 178.27.213.97 23:20, 15. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Münchner Kanzlerin Merkel in der Kritik Jakob Augstein berichtet in der Süddeutschen von folgender Begebenheit: "'Merkels Einladung der Chefredakteure" Ein paar Monate zuvor, am 8. Oktober 2008, hatte es ein sonderbares Treffen gegeben, das in diesem Zusammenhang Erwähnung finden soll. Die Bundeskanzlerin hatte an jenem Tag die bedeutenden Chefredakteure der bedeutenden Medien eingeladen. Es war die Zeit, in die der Ausbruch der großen Finanzkrise fiel. Man findet keinen ausführlichen Bericht über dieses Treffen, der veröffentlicht worden wäre und überhaupt nur wenige Erwähnungen in den Archiven, nur hin und wieder einen Nebensatz, eine knappe Bemerkung. An einer Stelle liest man in dürren Worten, worum es an diesem Abend im Kanzleramt ging: Merkel bat die Journalisten, zurückhaltend über die Krise zu berichten und keine Panik zu schüren." Sie haben sich daran gehalten, die Chefredakteure. Noch im Februar 2009, vier Monate später, wunderte sich die taz über die Medien: "Sie halten die Bürger bei Laune, auf dass diese stillhalten. Wie viel Geld bereits in die Banken gepumpt wurde, wie viele Milliarden Bürgschaftszusagen vergeben wurden (und wie viele Hartz-IV-Monats"löhne" das sind), das steht auch nicht in der Zeitung."Augstein Kai Diekmann von Bild schien dies beherzigt zu haben. Bei seinem Vortag im September 2011 anläßlich der sogen. Klostergespräche des Lions Clubs Goslar-Kaiserpfalz zum skurilen Thema "„Titten, Tote, Tränen – die Wahrheit über Bild – oder, wo bleibt die Moral, Herr Diekmann?“ erläuterte er anschaulich, was BILD bspw. anläßlich der Finanz- und Bankenkrise 2008 unter Moral verstehe: „Hätten wir berichtet, was wir wussten, wäre das deutsche Bankenwesen vermutlich zusammengebrochen.“download-link Als Hintergrund sollte man erwähnen, daß sich das Verhältnis Merkel-Ackermann seit der Geburtstagsparty 2008 merklich abkühlte. Ein guter Artikel dazu erschien in der SZ : „Die beiden, Ackermann und Merkel, haben in ihrer langjährigen Beziehungskiste alle Phasen einer schlechten Ehe durchgemacht: von anfänglicher Harmonie über erste Missverständnisse und zunehmenden Vertrauensverlust bis hin zu der Phase, in der man nicht mehr miteinander spricht, sondern nur noch übereinander.“ SZ Auch die BILD berichtete im Oktober 2011 über die “Neue Eiszeit zwischen Merkel und Ackermann“. BILD Und im Dezember 2012 kritisierten Helmut Schmidt und Ackermann die Kanzlerin ganz offen : „Merkel steht im Kreuzfeuer der Kritik: Nicht nur die Opposition geißelt ihren zögerlichen Euro-Rettungskurs. Auch Deutsche-Bank-Chef Ackermann keilt gegen die Kanzlerin.“ WiWo „Es sei die Politik, die ihre Staatsverschuldung in den Griff bekommen müsse. Die Schuldigen an der Krise sind für ihn die Staaten. Diese hätten sich hoch verschuldet und seien kaum noch handlungsfähig.“ medrum Das klingt ganz ähnlich wie die Kritik, die Wulff geäußert hatte. Mit Wulffs Rücktritt ist Merkel wenigstens einen Kritiker losgeworden. Und mehr denn je ist die Kanzlerin darauf angewiesen, daß sich die Presse mit Kritik an ihrem Führungsstil zurückhält. Position von Joachim Gauck Gauck hat mit seiner Äußerung zur Bewegung "occupy Wallstreet" zu erkennen gegeben, dass er mit der Kritik an dem Gebahren der Finanzmärkte gewisse Schwierigkeiten hat. Der Stern kennzeichnet seine Haltung so: "Wie wenig dagegen Joachim Gauck gerade in diesen Zeiten für das Amt des Bundespräsidenten taugt, offenbarte sich am vergangenen Wochenende, als er einen Tag nach den Aktionen der "Occupy"-Bewegung in der Hamburger "Zeit-Matinee" saß. Wer nämlich wie Gauck den weltweiten Protest gegen ein ungebändigtes Finanzsystem und den immer lauter werdenden Ruf nach sozialer Gerechtigkeit als romantische Spinnerei abtut und für "unsäglich albern" hält, der hat sich von der Lebenswirklichkeit der meisten Menschen ebenso weit enfernt wie jene Politiker und Banker oder Broker, denen nun zunehmend und weltweit das Vertrauen entzogen wird."Frank Ochmann im Stern vom 18.10.2011 Der ehemalige DDR Schriftsteller Ingo Schulze findet den Freiheitsbegriff von Gauck viel zu einseitig. "Diese ökonomische und soziale Komponente von Freiheit ist genauso wichtig wie die politische Komponente", sagt Schulze. "Das kann man nur zusammen sehen. Also: Freiheit und Gleichheit gehören zusammen. Sonst wird es die Freiheit für den Stärkeren. Schulze findet es indiskutabel "wenn man Menschen, die auf die Straße gehen und sagen, 'so geht es nicht weiter, wir, das heißt das Gemeinwesen wird von der Minderheit einer Minderheit beklaut, die sich ungestraft bereichern können.' Wenn ich mich verspekuliert habe, muss ich dafür einstehen. Wenn sich eine Bank verspekuliert, rettet die Gemeinschaft das. Die Leute, die dagegen vorgehen, kann man nicht als albern abtun. Da kann man sicherlich sagen, manches ist ungeschickt. Aber auch 1989 war sehr vieles komisch und ungemütlich auf den ostdeutschen Straßen und trotzdem war es wichtig".3sat. Wulffs Haltung zum EU Beitritt der Türkei Wulff nahm auch in der Haltung zur Türkei eine eigenständige Haltung ein. Die Berliner Zeitung berichtete am 19. ‎September 2011‎: "Bundespräsident Wulff hat sich in der Frage der EU-Mitgliedschaft der Türkei deutlich vom Kurs der Bundeskanzlerin abgesetzt. Er forderte, dass die EU aktiv an einem erfolgreichen Aufnahmeprozess mitarbeiten solle." Wulff distanziert sich von Merkel Und auch die Frankfurter Rundschau schreibt am nachfolgenden Tag: Türkischer Staatspräsident in Berlin - Wulff und Gül einig über den Weg in die EU Ähnlich deutlich berichtet dies folgende Seite Quelle. Dies zeigt m.E. auf, dass er sich von der Kanzlerin mehr und mehr abkoppelte. Dies wird ihr sicher nicht gefallen haben, vielleicht hat es das Faß zum überlaufen gebracht. Stoiber zu Gauck: "Der künftige Bundespräsident habe für den umstrittenen Autor Thilo Sarrazin "ein gutes Wort gefunden". Zudem sei er gegen einen EU-Beitritt der Türkei. "Was soll ich denn eigentlich gegen diesen Mann einwenden - er hat doch unsere Positionen." swr3/infoJetsetter 17:53, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) thumb|right|300px|Stoiber über Gauck Stoibers Position ist die der CSU, wie der Beifall auf seine Aussage zeigt. Er war damit auf der Linie seines Parteichefs, Horst Seehofer. Dieser sprach sich für eine Beschränkung der Zuwanderung aus "fremden Kulturkreisen" aus. Explizit nannte er Menschen aus der Türkei und arabischen Ländern. n-tvTürken und Araber mehr"am 09.10.2010 Wolfgang Kauder, der Merkel sehr nahe steht, kritisierte die wohl eigenmächtige Haltung Wulffs außergewöhnlich scharf. n-tv. Islam gehört nicht zu Deutschland" am 08.10.2010 Thomas Seibert im Tagesspiegel vom 22.10.2011: "Bundespräsidenten können zwar keine Gesetze schreiben – aber sie können Zeichen setzen. Für Deutschland wie die Türkei sind einige von Wulffs Botschaften unbequem. " Ein unbequemer Besucher Hierzu passt der Bericht der Tagesschau: tagesschau.de Die guten Ratschläge der BILD zu seinem Türkeibesuch lassen deren Meinung deutlich werden BILD Necla Kelek bewertete bereits Wulffs Türkeireise 2010 in einem Bericht der FAZ sehr kritisch. "Der Bundespräsident betreibt vor der türkischen Nationalversammlung Verharmlosung auf höchstem Niveau und redet der Rückkehr der Religion in die Politik das Wort. Seine Rede ist historisch unrichtig und stellt die säkulare Republik in Frage.faz. Wulff schien damals übrigens vor einem halbleerem Parlament gesprochen zu haben derstandard.at In der "Welt" vom 19.09.2011 empfahl Ralph Giordano in einem offenen Brief Bundespräsident Christian Wulff, sich in der Integrationsdebatte vor Sozialromantik und xenophiler Einäugigkeit zu hüten. Unter anderem führt er aus, dass sich Erdogan mit seiner Gaza-Flottille bis an die Grenze politischer Brandstiftung immer offener zu einem Gegner Israels gemausert habe Augen-auf-Herr-Bundespraesident Wulff hat damit 2011 in zwei sehr zentralen Fragen der europäischen Politik eine konträre Haltung eingenommen. Dies kann der Kanzlerin nicht gefallen haben. Jetsetter 18:24, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wulffs Appel für eine faire Chance der Türkei auf eine Vollmitgliedschaft in der EU steht im Zusammenhang mit seiner Aussage, wonach der Islam auch zu Deutschland gehöre. Diese Feststellung ist bspw. vom Innenminister Friedrich nicht geteilt worden.bz-berlin Die Aussage zur Perspektive auf eine EU Mitgliedschaft hatte jedoch eine viel stärkere Brisanz, da sie der Türkei entsprechende Hoffnungen machte, Hoffnungen, die ansonsten niemand aus den Reihen der kompetenten Entscheidern ernsthaft machte. Es war alleine die Haltung Wulffs, der womöglich ein Thema suchte, mit dem er sich als Präsident profilieren konnte. Er scheint mir einen schlechten Zeitpunkt hierfür gewählt zu haben. Die Türkei hatte mit den aus ihren Häfen ausglaufenen "Free Gaza"-Solidaritätsflottillen für erhebliche Spannungen mit Israel gesorgt und sich für eine Anerkennung Palästinas eingesetzt. Der Ex-Außenminister Joschka Fischer hat in einem Gastbeitrag in der britischen Zeitschrift "the guardian" 2010 sehr deutlich beschrieben, wie man die außenpolitischen Problemlage bei der Türkei beurteilen sollte. Er warnte den Westen davor, sich von der Türkei zu entfremden. Erdogan habe sich in den letzten Monaten dem Iran stark genähert, in jeder Hinsicht die Beziehungen intensiviert und den Handel massiv ausgebaut. Den islamistischen Hassprediger und Wahlfälscher Mahmoud Ahmadinedschad bezeichnet Erdogan als seinen Freund. Der türkische Ministerpräsident habe gleichfalls die Beziehungen der Türkei zu dem auch von Iran unterstützten Terror-Staat Syrien extrem ausgeweitet. Das “Nein” der Türkei zu den Sanktionen gegen Iran, enthülle “dramatisch” den vollen Umfang der Entfremdung der Türkei vom Westen.Die derzeitige Politik treibe die Türkei in die Arme Russlands und des Iran. Die Konfrontation zwischen Israel und der Türkei betreffend mahnt Fischer diplomatische Initiativen Europas ein, es sei höchste Zeit zu handeln. Fischer: "Es könne nicht oft genug gesagt werden, dass Europa die Türkei zur Wahrung ihrer Interessen in punkto Sicherheit und Energieversorgung benötige." Der Ex-Außenminister weiter: “Der Westen und insbesondere Europa, kann es sich nicht leisten, sich von der Türkei zu entfremden.”the guardian"EU-Turkey"Joschka Fischer am 01.07.2010.Jetsetter 21:46, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) thumb|px|right|300px||Joffe bei WSN TV DIe politischen Intentionen der Türkei sind auch in bedeutenden anderen Bereichen vielfach auf Unverständnis gestoßen. Josef Joffe von der renommierten "ZEIT" hatte sich im Jahr 2008 in einem Fernsehinterview bei "WORLD SECURITY NETWORK" sehr überrascht und besorgt von der Haltung der Türkei gezeigt, wonach die Türkei das Recht des Irans auf kommerzielle Nutzung der Kernenergie unterstützen würde. Joffe gilt als einer, der fest an der Seite der USA und Israels steht. Zu Beginn des Irak Krieges unterstützte er die Haltung Georg.W. Bushs, kritisierte aufs heftigste Herta Däubler Gmelin für ihren Hitlervergleich, er rückte dann später von seiner Pro-Irakkrieg-Haltung ab, um zur Erkenntnis zu gelangen, nicht der Irak sei das Problem, sondern der Iran, der die Atombombe baue.ORF - Wir haben das falsche Schwein geschlachtet Joffe kam die "Ehre zuteil" Christian Wulff am 22. Januar 2012 in der "ZEIT-Matinee" 85 Minuten interviewen zu können. Die Haltung Wulffs zur Türkei blieb aber ausgespart, die aktuelle Affäre schien der Mittelpunkt der Befragung gewesen zu sein.Jetsetter 17:43, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Es verwundert daher nicht, dass Personen wir Giordano oder Henryk Broder zu den größten Kritikern Wulffs gehörten. Broder kritisiert schon lange die verklärt romantische Haltung der westlichen Regierungen zum Islam.Hurra, wir kapitulieren Für manche leidet er schlicht an einer Islamophobie. Dies zeigt sich an seinen provokanten oder sarkastischen Beiträgen ein ums andere Mal, wie das Video zeigt. Entscheidend sind nur die Redebeiträge Broders. thumb|300px|right|Broder über die Türkei und Deutschland Dass nun das deutsche Staatsoberhaupt den Forderungen der Türkei auf Vollmitgliedschaft wohlgesonnen gegenüberstand, dürfte den Sicherheitsinteressen mancher Länder nicht entsprochen haben. Warum attackiert die BILD mit Diekmann plötzlich so heftig? Das könnte daran liegen, dass auch Diekmann seine eigenen Vorstellungen zu den Fragen der Migration hat Der große Selbstbetrug , auch wenn er sich ganz offiziell diesen Fragen sehr aktiv zuwendet, bspw. mit Ertuğrul Özkök, früherer Chefredakteur von „Hürriyet“ Seite 6 Was er von den Integrationsbemühungen wirklich hält, ist der Berliner Zeitung zu entnehmenBerliner Zeitung 05.11.2011. Dort spricht er von Integration und bedient gleichzeitig sehr geschickt alle Klischees einer Fremdenfeindlichkeit. Seine Haltung unterscheidet sich kaum von der Broders. spiegel-autor-broder"Ausländer machen nur rund 9 Prozent der Bevölkerung aus, die in Deutschland leben", schreibt er. "Aber sie sind verantwortlich für 25 Prozent aller Gewalttaten." Man müsse darüber reden, "warum wir bis heute jugendlichen Menschen aus anderen Kulturkreisen nicht klar machen konnten, dass man in Deutschland Konflikte nicht mit dem Messer oder der Faust löst". Dies sei auch im Interesse der "großen Menge friedfertiger Türken", die in Deutschland leben. taz.degegen kriminelle Ausländer"von Wolf Schmidt am 08.01.2008 Diekmann kennt Broder von einer Doku Reihe von Arte TV "Durch die Nacht mit...." Broder selbst ließ sich auch nicht davon beeindrucken, dass der norwegische Attentäter Breivik sich in seinem Pamphlet auch auf ihn bezogen hatte. Der Tagesspiegel Terroristen Manifest zitiert"Markus Hesselmann, 24.07.2011 BILD ist zudem ohnehin nicht dafür bekannt, dass sie eine kritische Haltung zu Israel einnimmt, dafür steht auch Diekmann BILD-uebergibt-originale-Auschwitz-Bauplaene. So erhielt Friede Springer 2002 von der Ben-Gurion-Universität des Negev in Beer-Sheva (Israel) die Würde eines Ehrendoktors verliehen, weil sie selbst immer stärkere Bande zwischen dem neuen Deutschland und dem Staat Israel, aber auch zwischen den Deutschen und der jüdischen Weltgemeinde geknüpft habe.Ehrendoktor-fuer-Friede-Springer Mit dabei waren Mathias Döpfner, und Kai Diekmann, die in Israel verschiedene politische Gespräche führten, u. a. mit dem israelischen Innenminister Uzi Landau. Darüber hinaus sprach Döpfner vor Studenten der Ben Gurion University of the Negev. Er wies dabei auf die traditionell enge Verbindung des Axel Springer Verlages zu Israel hin und betonte besonders die Solidarität der jüngeren Führungskräfte des Verlages. Die Laudatio hielt kein anderer als Altbundeskanzler Helmut KohlBILD Foto Nr- 19 Alles was den Sicherheitsinteressen Israels entgegensteht, muss der Springerpresse ein Dorn im Auge sein.Jetsetter 17:00, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Evelyn Hecht Galinski äußert sich angesichts der medialen Hetzkampagne gegen Grass so: "In der Tradition der Hetzkampagnen ist vor allem die Springer Presse "ein Meister aus Deutschland". In der Schmutzkampagne gegen Günter Grass will man durch gezielte Hasstiraden alle Kritiker der israelischen Politik zum Schweigen bringen."Unerwünschte Personen und zu Hendryk Broder. "Auch ein ehemaliger Pornoverfasser schrieb ein Buch mit dem Wort Auschwitz im Titel, aber nur um den Deutschen zu sagen, dass der israelische Staat der Jude unter den heutigen Staaten ist und Antisemitismus durch Antizionismus abgelöst ist, und damit die Begriffe so unwahr vermischte, dass Israelkritik gleich zu Antisemitismus wird. Israel Lobby. Jetsetter 14:17, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) War die Gelegenheit je günstiger, Wulff abzuschalten? Jetsetter 22:33, 15. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Günter Wallraff skizziert die Methoden der BILD Zeitung und insbesondere die der dortigen hardliner, zu denen er Kai Diekmann zählt, den er eng in der CDU eingebunden sieht. Auf die Frage, was die hardliner bei der Bild besonders auszeichnet, entgegnet Wallraff: "Sie setzen das Mittel der Verleumdung bedenkenlos ein. Sie differenzieren nicht, sondern sorgen dafür, dass die holzschnittartigen Weltbilder verbreitet werden. Das sind auch diejenigen, die dafür sorgen, dass bestimmte Politiker eingeschüchtert oder sogar abgeschossen werden. Sie lassen Politiker bis in die private Sphäre hinein verfolgen. Dort, wo ein handwerklich seriöser Journalist aufhört oder wo jemand wie ich aufhört, da fangen die überhaupt erst an. Auf deren Liste stehen diejenigen Politiker ganz oben, die in allen Fragen der Freiheit, der Toleranz eine milde Position haben, auch diejenigen, die beispielsweise dafür sind, die Macht der heute Mächtigen zu begrenzen." Otto-Brenner-Stiftung"Interview mit Günter Wallraff" "Die „Bild“-Darstellung der Griechenland und Eurokrise 2010" Frankfurt, im Jahr 2011 Position von Joachim Gauck Gauck Im Interview bei der NZZ im Oktober 2010: "Gauck: Aber ein anderes Problem – da will ich Ihren Einwand mal positiv aufnehmen: Es ist eben nicht ausgehandelt, ob wir die notwendige Einwanderung, die wir in Deutschland haben, so organisiert haben, dass Menschen miteinander in friedlicher Koexistenz und dann sogar in einer integrierten Bevölkerung leben, das ist nicht so. Und dieses Defizit hat nun der Thilo Sarrazin in einer zugespitzten Form aufgegriffen, und ein Großteil der Bevölkerung ist ihm dankbar! Also, wenn der jetzt die Tendenz hätte, eine eigene Partei zu gründen, ich weiß ja nicht was dann passieren würde. NZZ: Jetzt hat Bundespräsident Wulff zum Tag der deutschen Einheit gesagt, der Islam gehöre zu Deutschland. Hätten Sie das in dieser Funktion so auch gesagt? Gauck: Also, das ist ein Problem der Wortwahl. Ich weiß was er meint, und ich denke, dass er in dieser Beschreibung etwas, was irgendwann einmal sein wird, vorgezogen hat. Denn wir würden uns eigentlich nicht helfen, wenn wir Fremdheit und Distanziertheit übersehen würden in der guten Absicht, ein einladendes Land zu sein. Diese gute Absicht ist ja lobenswert, aber wir haben doch ganz andere Traditionen, und die Menschen in Europa, das sehen wir allüberall, nicht nur in Deutschland, sind allergisch, wenn sie das Gefühl haben, dass was auf dem Boden der europäischen Aufklärung und auch auf dem religiösen Boden Europas gewachsen ist, wenn das überfremdet wird, um einen Begriff zu verwenden, der in Deutschland verpönt ist, aber ich verwende ihn hier ganz bewusst, denn ich habe in, sagen wir, älteren Zivilgesellschaften als Deutschland es ist, etwa in den städtischen Milieus von Rotterdam und Amsterdam oder Kopenhagen, wo wirklich die Menschen unverdächtig sind, Rassisten zu sein, dieses tiefe Unbehagen alteingesessener Europäer gegenüber dieser Form von, ja, plötzlicher Koexistenz, aber nicht mit einem System, mit dem wir jederzeit auf einer Wellenlänge kommunizieren, sondern, darum macht sich das am Islam fest, da entsteht eine Debatte mit voraufgeklärten Politikvertretern, das ist weniger politisch, aber es ist vor der Aufklärung, was in Teilen unserer Moscheen hier verbreitet wird, und auch der Ansatz des Islam ist nicht durch eine Reformation gegangen, wie in Europa, und auch nicht durch eine europäische Aufklärung, und deshalb jetzt einen Zustand zu beschreiben, als wäre dieser kulturelle Schritt innerhalb der muslimischen Welt schon vollzogen, das täuscht uns über diese Fremdheit, die nach wie vor existiert, hinweg. Und Fremdheit zu leugnen ist genauso gefährlich wie wenn man Feigheit – ähh, Feigheit meine ich nicht – wie wenn man Feindschaften leugnet, ja, und es gab, ich sag mal ein Beispiel, es gab lange Jahre in aufgeklärten Teilen des alten Westens so das Gefühl: entfeindet euch gegenüber dem Osten, ja, wir schauen den Osten mal ganz lieb an, und nennen die Kommunisten nicht immer Kommunisten, sondern das ist ein alternatives System. Man hat dann aber z.T. übersehen, dass es diese Feindschaft des Systems durchaus gab, ja, man kann dazu die oder die Haltung entwickeln, aber es gab diese Feindschaft. Und so müssen wir erkennen, dass es Fremdheit gibt. Und Europa muß erkennen, dass es zweierlei Arten von Fremdheit gibt: einmal sind es die Transformationssysteme der östlichen Länder, die hinzugekommen sind, wo vieles von der alten Mentalität, noch nicht Citoyen zu sein, wirklich einwandert in ein Europa, das Erfahrung hat mit Bürgergesellschaft. Ja, und das ist eine andere Fremdheit. Und das eben nicht zu sehen, und so zu tun, als seien wir alle eins, weil unsere Intellektuellen praktisch dasselbe Vokabular benutzen, das bringt nix." nachsigniert:Jetsetter 21:10, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Einen Tag nach seiner Wahl zum Bundespräsidenten erklärte Gauck gegenüber der ARD, dass er in den Fragen zur Türkei auf der Linie Wulffs bleiben möchte.Quelle Jetsetter 17:55, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wulffs Haltung im Fall Sarrazin Christian Wulff hat sich auch mit seiner Haltung, die übrigens auch von der Kanzlerin Merkel geteilt wurde, gegen die Ansichten der BILD gestellt. BILD hatte damals für jeden erkennbar große Sympathien für die Äußerungen Sarrazins und auch sehr ausführlich zur Stimmungsmache die Meinung der Leserschaft hervorgehoben. "Schauen Sie mal Herr Wulff, so denken die Deutschen über Sarrazin..."bild.wulff-soll-rauswurf-stoppen Mehr noch, die BILD ermunterte, Christian Wulff direkt einen Brief zu schreiben, damit er "weiss, wie Deutschland wirklich denkt..."bild/schicken-sie-einen-brief-zur-thilo-sarrazin-debatte-13888346.bild.html Wulff ließ sich bekanntlich hiervon nicht beeindrucken. Hat er damit den Grundstein dafür gelegt, dass die BILD noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen hatte?Jetsetter 18:05, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Position von Joachim Gauck Joachim Gauck, hat dem Autor des Sachbuches „Deutschland schafft sich ab“, Thilo Sarrazin, attestiert, „Mut bewiesen“ zu haben. „Er hat über ein Problem, das in der Gesellschaft besteht, offener gesprochen als die Politik“, sagte Gauck. Die politische Klasse könne aus dem Erfolg von Sarrazins Buch lernen, dass „ihre Sprache der politischen Korrektheit bei den Menschen das Gefühl weckt, dass die wirklichen Probleme verschleiert werden sollen“..tagesspiegel Quellen